juste moi
by Asrial
Summary: Aldébaran, le Sanctuaire, ses frères, sa solitude. warning : angst


**Juste moi….**

Mu dors contre mon flanc.

Ses yeux sont encore un peu rouges de larmes…

Il est si beau ainsi…Il a l'air si fragile mon magnifique petit Mu…

Je dois me retenir pour ne pas caresser sa joue.

Sa peau est si pale…Elle a l'air si douce…

Ce n'est pas la première fois que le chevalier du Bélier envahis ainsi ma chambre… Bien au contraire…

Je suis son meilleur ami après tout…Enfin, c'est ce que j'aime à croire…

Un petit soupir lui échappe alors qu'il sombre un peu plus profondément dans le sommeil.

Il était si malheureux, ce soir… Si malheureux qu'il s'est souvenu de son vieil ami de l'étage supérieur, ce vieil ami toujours attentif, toujours à l'écoute…Toujours gentil….Jamais envahissant…

Une fois de plus, il s'est disputé avec Shaka.

Une fois de plus, demain, j'irai voir la jeune vierge pour discuter un peu avec lui… Je les connais à présent, leurs chamailleries ne sont qu'une preuve supplémentaire de la tendresse qu'il y a entre eux.

Shaka, si possessif et protecteur avec Mu qu'il en est parfois étouffant.

Mu, si échaudé par les expériences passées qu'il ne supporte plus qu'on ne le laisse pas en faire à sa tête, même si cela finit par lui retomber sur le nez…

Ils sont si adorables ensembles… Et Mu aime tellement sa Vierge…

Shaka a de la chance….

Mu murmure doucement dans son sommeil.  
Ca lui arrive souvent.  
C'est toujours le même nom qu'il a sur les lèvres. Toujours le même visage qui le fait sourire… Toujours les même mains qu'il attend…

C'est si dur de ne pas caresser cette peau fine pressée contre la mienne, ce visage doux endormit sur son torse…

Je chéri comme un trésor chacune des rares nuits qu'il passe avec moi avant qu'il ne m'oublie à nouveau.

Mu ne fait pas exprès bien sûr…Il ne sait pas…Il ne comprend pas…

Il s'en moque…

Je ne suis que le chevalier du Taureau…

Je ne suis que le dernier Aldébaran en date, le dernier d'une longue suite de chevaliers qui n'ont de nom que celui de leur étoile…

Juste une ombre de plus dont on se fiche un peu parmi les marbres.

Le bon gars à qui l'ont demande des services en oubliant toujours de les rendre… Et puis, à quoi bon s'en souvenir puisque je n'en demande jamais le remboursement…

Qu'est ce que cela coute de me faire des promesses lorsqu'on en a, par commodité, oublié bien d'autres…

Mais je suis un peu stupide, c'est bien connu, alors quelle importance…

Je pense avec mes poings, je suis toujours heureux et satisfait, quoiqu'il se passe…

Qui viendrait vérifier derrière les murs de ma Maison ce que je fais ou ce que je pense…  
Qui viendrait me voir…Tout simplement….

Je ne suis pas capable de conversation brillante comme Aphrodite. Je n'ai pas de culture comme Camus. Je ne suis pas capable de soutenir de joute oratoire comme les jumeaux. Je n'ai pas la personnalité électrique de Milo, celle effrayante mais magnétique de DeathMask ou la tendre aura paternelle d'Aioros…  
Je suis juste le chevalier du Taureau, le gardien de la seconde Maison, bien loin des soirées arrosées que mes confrères organisent au Palais du Pope sans qu'ils ne se soucient jamais de savoir si je suis présent ou non…

Mu se rencogne encore un peu contre ma hanche.

Il est arrivé hier soir, malheureux comme les pierres, après avoir chassé Shaka de sa maison.

C'est toujours ainsi avec eux.

Mu à beau savoir qu'il agit sans réfléchir, il ne peut s'empêcher de remettre promptement la Vierge à sa place lorsqu'il le trouve trop envahissant. A peine a-t-il ouvert la bouche qu'il s'en veut déjà, mais le mal est fait…Ils se disputent, Mu vient me voir et Shaka rejoint Aiolia…

Comme toujours, Mu a passé sa soirée niché dans mes bras, comme si j'étais une grosse peluche, à simplement me parler de son compagnon. A quel point il est formidable, à quel point il l'aime…A quel point il lui manque…

Comme toujours, je me tais et j'écoute… Pas ce que dis Mu…Mais simplement le son de sa voix qui se fait de plus en plus doux, de plus en plus tendre…

Parce qu'il l'aime son Chevalier de la Vierge…Autant que l'aime Shaka….ou moi….

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher un sourire triste se jouer sur mes lèvres ce soir. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Jamais Mu ne le verra.

Et même s'il le voyait, il penserait juste que je suis triste parce qu'il l'est. Parce que je ne suis que le Chevalier du Taureau, un gentil garçon pas très fin mais suffisamment empathe pour compatir à la détresse de ses amis à défaut de la comprendre.

Je ferme les yeux et reposa ma tête sur l'oreiller.  
Peut-être parviendrais-je à retenir mes mains, une fois de plus… Jamais je n'ai cédé à la tentation, jamais je ne me suis permit la moindre familiarité avec Mu lorsqu'il vient me voir…Ce serait trop dangereux…Je ne suis qu'un homme et un homme amoureux depuis bien longtemps. Mais…il suffirait d'une fois…

Mu est partit sans un regard en arrière.

Comme toujours.

Il est redescendu à sa maison s'occuper de Kiki, sans un merci, sans un mot…

Une fois de plus, il a déjà oublié ma présence.

Je baisse la tête et j'étouffe une fois encore la boule qui monte dans ma gorge et le poids qui m'oppresse la poitrine.

Il ne sait pas, il ne comprend pas, il a beaucoup de choses à faire avant midi.

Shion nous a tous invité à une demi-journée de détente dans le parc d'attractions d'Athènes.

Lentement, je monte les marches qui me séparent de la sixième maison.

Je salue mes frères qui me répondent machinalement, sans vraiment me voir.  
Ils ont tellement mieux à faire que prendre deux secondes pour me dire bonjour et me saluer de la main…Les jumeaux s'entrainent, DeathMask époussète les masques de son temple, Aiolia lit un livre au seuil de sa maison…Autant de missions vitales pour la survie de l'humanité qu'ils ne peuvent même pas me faire plus que lâcher un grognement sans même lever les yeux sur moi.

Je deviens mauvais avec l'âge.

Nous venons à peine de revenir à la vie, tous ont des liens à renouer avec leurs proches. Tous ont besoins de se sentir épaulés par les leurs…Dont je ne fais visiblement pas partie….  
J'ai eut tord de croire, lorsque nous n'étions plus que cinq, que les choses changeraient.

Avant, il y avait l'excuse des la paranoïa ambiante.

Chacun restait chez lui, chacun surveillait les autres…Puis, la moitié d'entre nous est morte…

Et Milo, Aiolia, Mu et Shaka ont semblés se souvenir de ma présence.

Je dois être un monstre… Je regrette cette période de trouble et de douleur…Juste parce que, tous les soirs, je préparais à diner pour nous cinq et que mes frères venaient chez moi pour manger et bavarder…entre eux…

Ho, je ne suis pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre.

Je sais cuisiner.  
Pas eux…

Pas une fois je n'ai été invité dans leurs conversations, pas une fois ils ne se sont rendus compte que je restais dans mon coin, assis sur un pouf a les écouter pour me donner la fausse impression que j'appartient à la même famille qu'eux, pour avoir un instant la sensation que j'existe a leurs yeux…

Je sais que Milo m'en veux toujours de ne pas avoir retenu les bronzes dans ma maison.  
C'est irrationnel. Mu a réparé leurs armures, Shaka a également été vaincu, Aiolia également…

Mais ils sont amis tous les quatre…

Pourquoi leurs reprocher a eux la mort de Camus ?

Je ne pense pas que Milo s'en souvienne, il était ivre… Mais ses reproches et sa colère sont encore vifs à mes oreilles.

Je n'ai rien dit…Comme toujours…

Je l'ai laissé me hurler dessus, me vomir d'insultes avant de le mettre au lit lorsqu'il s'est effondré, vaincu par sa stupeur alcoolique.

Le lendemain, il est partit comme le fait toujours Mu.

Sans un merci, sans un au revoir…  
Pourquoi faire ? Je suis juste le bon gars du coin…

Je suis le groupe, un pas derrière tout le monde…  
Avec ma grande carcasse, c'est plus facile ainsi. Je ne risque pas de déranger les autres dans leurs conversations en les poussant des coudes sans le vouloir ou de leurs marcher sur les pieds parce qu'il me faut me pencher vers eux pour entendre leurs murmures…

De toute façon, leurs discutions ne me concernent pas.

Lorsque nous sommes en groupe, je deviens un véritable fantôme.

Je pourrais soudain faire demi tour et rentrer au Sanctuaire sans que personne ne s'en rende compte…Sans que personne ne s'en soucis.

Je suis juste Aldébaran après tout…

Parfois, lorsqu'ils se décident sur l'attraction à faire, Shion demande son avis à la cantonade.

Je sais qu'il essaye de m'intégrer un peu aux autres.

Je lui en suis gréé mais je préférerais qu'il n'essaye même pas.  
Je n'aime pas qu'il rappelle ma présence aux autres.

Je suis toujours blessé de voir mes frères sursauter lorsqu'ils se rendent soudain compte que je suis là

Lorsque Shion prononce mon nom, je ne peux que bafouiller en rougissant et me ranger à l'avis de la majorité, c'est plus facile.  
Et puis, malheureux que je suis ! Si j'avais le malheur de donner vraiment mon avis, il faudrait ensuite subir les regards noirs de ceux avec qui je ne serais pas d'accord et d'interminables explications pour me faire changer d'avis.  
Non, c'est plus simple ainsi.

Au moins, personne ne me remarque, personne ne se soucis de moi et je ne dérange personne.

Je sais qu'ils me voient comme un indécis mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je préfère simplement me taire.  
Parce que je suis lâche…  
Parce que c'est plus facile…

Parce que je ne veux pas d'un conflit de plus…

Parce que ca n'apporterait rien à personne à part du ressentiment contre moi et que je ne veux pas perdre le peu que j'ai avec mes frères.

Leur indifférence est déjà mieux que ce que j'avais quand j'étais enfant après tout.

Ho, je ne dis pas que personne ne viens jamais me voir ! Non… Ce n'est pas vrai !

On vient me rendre visite…Lorsque tous les autres sont occupés.

Nous sommes de retour au Sanctuaire.  
La journée a été bonne.

Je n'ai fais que deux tous de manège, seul, alors que mes frères se sont entassés dans chaque attraction.

Avec ma taille, je ne peux de toute façon monter que seul dans les wagons et je ne voulais pas trop irriter Shion en le faisant payer deux places à chaque fois aussi ai-je prit soin de choisir.

Pendant que tous mes frères s'amusaient comme des fous dans des montagnes russes où le forain m'a dissuadé de monter d'un regard, j'ai fais un tour dans une autre attraction, plus paisible et correspondant plus à mon caractère…  
C'était agréable, même si j'étais tout seul…

Après, je me suis contenté d'attendre au pied de chaque attraction que mes frères finissent, puis de les suivre lentement, sans un mot, la tête basse pour ne pas me prendre dans les fils de décoration.

Ils sont heureux.

Je le devrais aussi.

Parfois, il me vient des envies de violences, des brutalités qui me montent au poignet. J'ai envie de les attraper, de les secouer jusqu'à ce qu'ils me hurlent de les lâcher, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prononcent mon nom…Simplement pour avoir l'impression d'exister…

Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'ils oublient ma présence…Peut-être que eux savent…Eux connaissent cette violence qui reste tapie au fond de moi… Peut-être ne suis-je réellement qu'une brute sans cervelle qui n'a de manières que celles donnée par son armure…

Je me couche seul, comme je me suis levé seul.

Comme je le ferais probablement le reste de mon existence.

Je suis le seul célibataire du Sanctuaire après tout.

Je pourrais sans doute descendre à Athènes pour rencontrer de simples humains, tenter de séduire…

Mais je suis réaliste.  
Je suis un monstre au sein des gens normaux.

Au moins, au milieu de mes frères, je ne suis qu'un monstre parmi des monstres…

Personne ne me remarque, mais personne n'a peur de moi.

Je tire ma couette sur mes épaules et posa ma tête sur mon oreiller.

A la tête de mon lit, dans un petit cadre, j'ai installé la petite fleur bleue séchée qu'Europe m'a offerte.

Mes frères trouveraient sans doute cela ridicules s'ils étaient au courant.

Mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'intéressaient à ce que je fais.

Je suis ridicule, mais je chéris ce cadeau simple.  
Juste parce que c'est le seul que j'ai jamais reçut…

On n'offre pas quelque chose à quelqu'un dont on a à peine conscience de la présence…

Je ne suis que le chevalier du Taureau.

Je ne suis qu'Aldébaran…

Juste le dernier d'une longue lignée de Chevaliers qui n'ont de nom que celle de leur étoile…


End file.
